ESC 2009 Moscow: Fairytale
by LeikoLauren
Summary: ESC 2009. After it's announced that Norway wins, things get weird there... A harmless oneshot I thought up on a wim. Involves omakes, Graham Norton's hilarious commentary, and just a bit of fluffy sweetness at the end. Contains a bit of SONGFICness.


Me: Eurovision…I couldn't resist.

Denmark: Eurovision? This story is about Eurovision? What year? 2000? Because it's the year I won!

Me: …Who said you could come here? And no. It's not 2000. It's 2009. NORWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY3 Alexander Rybak is soooo hawt…*drool*

Norway: I'm quite proud of him.

Me: You should be. On with the story!

…

"Norway gives 10 points to…Azerbaijan." The vote teller of Norway said.

The scoreboard changed Azerbaijan to 2nd place, and Iceland to 3rd place.

"No…not now…" Iceland muttered.

Norway himself winced.

Poor Iceland…plucked from second place at the last minute…wait…

"And Norway gives the 12 points to…Iceland!"

The scoreboard changed Iceland to 2nd place and Azerbaijan to 3rd place.

That was it. Norway was the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest, 2009, Moscow!

In an Out of Character moment, Iceland flung himself at Norway, enveloping him into a hug.

"Congratulations…Lukas…and, thank you."

Norway's eyes widened, still in shock at his win and Iceland.

"Emil…" he could hear the announcers over the loud speakers.

"And that's it, folks! Norway is the winner of Eurovision Song Contest, 2009, Moscow, with 387 points!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, all around the stadium.

"Norge!" It was Denmark. "Norge! There you are! Congratulations on your win. I just knew my 12 points helped you!"

"…Danmark…" he sighed, but let a small smile creep onto his face. "…Thank you."

"Heh. Do I get a reward?"

The Norwegian's eye twitched, and he punched the Dane in the stomach.

"No."

"Damn."

"Norway! Congratulations!" Finland called, making his way through the crowd with Sweden behind him. Despite coming last, the Finn still kept up a happy font.

"C'ngr'ulat'ns…" Berwald mumbled, standing behind Tino.

Lukas nodded his head. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the announcers spoke again. "Now let's hear it for one last time…Alexander Rybak…Fairytale!"

The Nordics watched and the audience quieted down as the Belorussian took the stage once more.

Other countries gathered near the Nordics after congratulating their representatives on a great performance. Even England, who he and several others had to lock the United Kingdom representative, Jade Ewen, in a room to prevent her from taking part in a mini concert during the break, gathered.

Music floated out from speakers and a violin played.

Years ago when I was younger  
I kinda liked a girl I knew  
She was mine and we were sweethearts  
That was then, but then it's true.

The crowd roared in excitement again.

Norway smiled. This was his country's third win since 1995, with Nocturne by Secret Garden.

I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed

Rybak began to play the violin again. He had, indeed, created a Fairytale tonight, what? With the way the audience and other countries had broken all National Ties to vote for Norway…

The violin playing stopped, and two twins dressed in lovely pink dresses joined him, singing 'da, da'.

Every day we started fighting  
Every night we fell in love  
No one else could make me sadder

But no one else could lift me high above

Norway felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and he turned, only to see that it was Denmark smiling down at him.

"You chose a great representative this year, Lukas…"

Now that was rare. Not many received compliments from Mathias.

"…Thanks." And it was even rarer to receive a 'Thank You' from Lukas.

_I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly we fell apart  
Nowadays I cannot find her  
But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

Norway truly was proud of Alexander. He managed to make this the most popular song in the Eurovision ever, beating Finland with Lordi – Hard Rock Hallelujah.

I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed

Cue more violin solos.

Finally, after a few of Alexander's gorgeous smiles…

She's a fairytale, yeah even though it hurts  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed

He finished with a flourish, and the crowd went wild.

Norway smiled, remembering how he and Rybak had cheered at every 12 points they got in the green room.

That exhausted him. Luckily there was a seat right next to him…no one would notice if he took a little nap, right?

Right…

He sat down, drew his feet in, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

…

…

Faintly, he heard a small chuckle, and felt strong arms scooping him up bridal style.

Denmark smiled.

"You really are exhausted, eh, Norge? I'm not surprised, you were acting Out of Character earlier, fussing over Alexander…heh. Fine. Let's go home then."

He carried him out of the stadium, and made his way to the car, Norway in his arms, gaining many 'awwh's from Hungary and Belgium.

Omake 1

"And Denmark gives 12 points to…Norway!"

"Yes!" Alexander shouted, cheering with his fellow Norwegians.

"Uh…I've got to do something. I'll be right back." Lukas told him.

He walked out of the green room and set out to find Denmark.

…

…

He later found him in his green room. Entering it, he walked to him.

"Huh? Oh! Norge! You came…!" he was cut off by Norway kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"…" Denmark was speechless. On the plus, he could brag to Sweden on how Norway kissed him, and Finland hadn't even kissed Sweden!

**Omake 2**

"But Arthur!"

"No, Jade!"

"Please?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Why?"

"Because you've got to stay here until the commercial break is over."

"…that's unfair."

"Life _is_ unfair…"

**Omake 3**

Me: -Is laughing at Graham Norton's British Commentary-

Graham: We haven't been up there for years! Someone take a picture!

Graham: We locked Jade in a room to prevent her from taking part in this.

Graham: That's a song from Tattoo!

Graham: I…I…Oh look at this! A few years back I'd be delighted with a 6, now I'm moaning!

Graham: Come on Ireland…

Graham: And you gave 7 to _Germany_? What were ya' thinkin' people?

Graham: And 7 to Lithuania? 2 for us? That's an insult!

Graham: Curse you.

Graham: Thank you Belgium…for _nothing_.

Me: -Cracking up-

…

Me: I hope you liked this shizzle…yes. I recommend you watch the full 2009 voting with British Commentary. It's absolutely hilarious.


End file.
